


Planting the Seed

by lrs002



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Lucille Loves Tea, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pee, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Tea, Vaginal Fingering, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town near Anerdale Hall, has a dark tradition, A party must be thrown by a newly wedded couple inviting the whole town to come celebrate the couple’s start together and at the party the new husband must bring his wife to orgasm as the whole town watches. Tonight is when Edith and Thomas along with Lucille participate in the tradition but like everything in the Sharpe’s life it doesn’t go quite as planned. Or maybe it does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting the Seed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping that this can be part of an Original Story I'm working on but the only way to for me to focus on my was for me to this bit off my mind. However, the only way that it was going to be written now was with the help of the Sharpe siblings and their little butterfly Edith. Please Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be updated in the middle of October or late November/Early December with a second chapter. This delay in updating is caused by graduate school classes.

She really needed to pee was her first thought when she woke up from her afternoon nap. 

“Edith darling,” Thomas said softly poking his head in through the doors, “Oh wonderful, you’re up.” He walked in, closing the door behind him slowly

Edith sat up not wanting to show him that she was weak and looked out at the barren landscape. 

Thomas moved quickly toward her, sitting down on the edge of bed next to her, “Edith don’t strain yourself, you just started recovering from that cold.”

“It was only a cold.”

“A horrible cold.” Thomas said sternly, face scrunching

She sighs, seeing that there is no use arguing with him. “Was there something you needed?” 

“You remember there is party being held here tonight?” He asked

Edith nods. How could she forget it’s the only thing that he and Lucille have been talking about for the past couple weeks, the whole town has been invited to it and Thomas had demanded that she and Lucille go get new dresses made for the thing.

“Well, I need to go into to town for a last minute items and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

“Yes, anything to get me out of this bed. Plus, I need to go pick up my new dress.”

Pale winter sunlight streams in from the windows of the bedroom she shares with him making the room seem like it had this tired but cozy feeling to it but she’s tired of staring at the same four walls.

Thomas gently tucked one strand of her long blonde hair behind ear as he opened his to speak but Lucille rushed in before he could, “Thomas, that machine of yours has stopped working again.”

“Drat, there goes my afternoon plans.” He said turning to look at his sister “Lucille, will you do me a favor?”

“Yes. What is it?” Lucille asked, face impassive as ever.

“I need to go pick up a couple items for me in town and I want you to take Edith with you so she pick up her dress for the party.” 

Raising a perfect eyebrow Lucille asked “Is she well enough?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Edith snarled at her

“Looks like someone hasn’t slept enough.” Lucille said, turning away, “I’ll go get your things with Edith, Thomas but we will be stopping for tea in-between so not to tire out Edith.” 

“Splendid.” He said, leaning into kiss Edith on the cheek as Lucille muttered about finding Edith a heavier coat for the outing so she didn’t catch cold again. “Lucille really does care for you, darling.”

“I’m sure.” Was Edith’s reply. 

Thomas smiled brightly as he rose and unknowingly pressed a hand on her full bladder.

Edith grimaced. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, face creasing in worry

“Nothing.” She lied, because she thought impolite to tell one’s husband that they had just made the urge to pee ten times worse.

“Be careful this afternoon please.” Thomas said, reaching out to touch her but refrained from doing so. Instead he went to the door saying, “You’d had better hurry up and get dressed, Lucille will want to leave soon.” Then left.

“Of course.” Edith said dryly, tossing the covers back and climbing out of bed.


End file.
